Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are becoming a common way to network or interconnect devices. A WLAN may include interconnected devices or nodes that make up one or more cells. Each cell may include their own network domain with an access point (AP) node via which one or more nodes included in the cell may access the network. Additionally, the nodes in a cell may be mobile and/or fixed in location. Thus, nodes from one cell (including AP nodes) may move to locations that are close (e.g., within a few feet or meters) to other nodes in the same cell or in another cell. These closely spaced nodes, along with their associated APs, may form a dense WLAN configuration. Each node within this dense WLAN configuration may communicate via one or more wireless communication channels. Near simultaneous wireless transmission over these communication channels by nodes in the dense WLAN configuration could interfere with or degrade the quality of the communication channel from the perspective of a node using the communication channel.